My Collection of How to Train Your Dragon Oneshots
by pandaman67
Summary: Mainly HiccupXAstrid, but not all of them. Some of them may be completely random, like the second one. Rated T just to be safe. Please review! NOW TAKING REQUESTS!
1. The Dress

**So I noticed that there weren't as many Hiccup and Astrid stories as I would like. (Seriously people! What are your problems?) So, I decided to make some of my own. Not ALL of my oneshots are HiccupXAstrid, but most of them are, beginning with this one, The Dress. Enjoy, and please review!**

"No!" Astrid yelled. "No!" This kind of thing never happened to Astrid, EVER. But for some reason that day, the gods hated her, because someone had stolen all of the clothes off of her clothesline. ALL OF THEM! That left Astrid with nothing to wear besides the clothes she had already been wearing for five days. Well, those clothes and... her mom's old dress.

Astrid only wore the dress if it was an absolute emergency. She never wore it in public, and she most certainly didn't wear it when she was training. It always slowed her own. (She tried training at home once.) Astrid found herself with three options: Wear the dress and punch anyone who made a comment, wear the clothes she was currently and be avoided by everyone, or wear the dress and not leave her house until her clothes showed up. After careful thinking, she choose the last option. She didn't have anything going on that day, so she was fine.

She put on the simple, white, strapless dress, and then took off her headband. She looked into the mirror. She actually looked pretty, and she hated that. Vikings weren't supposed to look pretty! They were supposed to look tough. She didn't even know why her mom even owned the stupid dress! Astrid's thoughts were then interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Astrid didn't move. _Maybe they'll think I'm not here and leave_, Astrid thought. The person knocked again.

"Come on Astrid!" a voice said. "I know you're in there!" _Of course_, Astrid thought, _Hiccup._ Who else would care that much as to where she was.

"Hiccup," Astrid called out, "what do you want?"

"Didn't you say you were going to help me with combat training?" Crap. Astrid had completely forgotten. After a moment, Astrid marched over to the door and opened it. Hiccup looked up at her, and his jaw dropped.

"Unless you want your face to meet my fist," Astrid said, "you won't say anything." Hiccup nodded, and then Astrid pulled him inside.

"So," Hiccup said after Astrid slammed the door. "Can you at least tell me why you're wearing that?" He held up his hands in defense when Astrid glared at him. She sighed, and then told Hiccup everything.

"Wow," Hiccup said. "Whoever did that is a jerk."

"So, do I still have to train you?" Astrid asked. Hiccup thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I'm only saying yes because no one will see you in the woods, or on the back of a Night Fury."

Astrid and Hiccup finally made it to the forest, thankfully without anyone seeing them. The whole flight, Toothless kept glancing back at Astrid, as if he knew something she didn't. When they landed, Astrid and Hiccup both grabbed an axe from the assorted bag of weapons Astrid had brought, and Toothless laid down to watched.

"So Hiccup," Astrid said, "the first thing I'm going to do is demonstrate everything I'm going to teach you in the next few days. So you should soon be able to do everything I do," Astrid looked at Hiccup's metal leg, "minus the rolls." Hiccup smirked.

Astrid immediately began hacking as trees, rolling on the ground, throwing the axe and pulling it out of a tree, etc. But of course, because once again the gods seemed to hate her, Astrid's dress caused her to trip and fall on the ground. Hiccup rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, obviously concerned. He held out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine." Hiccup shook his head.

"No you're not," he said. "Look at your hands." Astrid held her hands up, and they were bleeding from scrapping against the ground.

"I'm fine," Astrid repeated.

"No you're not!" Hiccup said again. With that, Hiccup ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around Astrid's hand. Then he repeated the process.

"You could of just used the dress instead of your shirt," Astrid muttered. Hiccup sat down next to Astrid.

"I really don't see the big deal," Hiccup said. "I mean, it's just a dress."

"That's not the point!" Astrid practically screamed. When Hiccup just gave her a confused look, Astrid said, "The point is that I'm supposed to look like a fierce warrior, not some damsel in distress." Hiccup almost laughed.

"You? Damsel in distress? Astrid, that is the last thing anyone would think." Astrid looked up at Hiccup with surprise. "Everyone around here knows you. Nothing you wear is going to change what they think about you. So, you're wearing a dress. Big deal! You have a good reason, and you are perfectly capable of hurting anyone who laughs at or makes fun of you." Astrid took this in. Why had she been so stupid? She's ASTRID for crying out loud. Why did she need Hiccup to tell her who she was?

"You know what Hiccup? You're right. Thanks. Can we continue tomorrow?" Hiccup nodded, happy to have helped his friend. Astrid turned toward Toothless, but then turned right back around and punched Hiccup on the arm.

"Ow!" he said. He looked at Astrid, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"That, was for making me train you in a dress," Astrid said. Hiccup smiled, knowing what was coming next.

Astrid leaned over and gave Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek. "And that is for everything else," she stated. Then, she hopped on top of Toothless. Hiccup did the same, and he took Astrid home.

Later, when Hiccup was sure Astrid was inside, he went home and snuck to the back of the house. There, Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder was waiting patiently with a basket in her mouth. Hiccup took the basket, and opened it up. There were Astrid's clothes, safe and sound.

"Thanks Stormfly," Hiccup said. "You can bring these back with you when you go home. Here's you 'payment'." He tossed Stormfly a large cod, and the Nadder swallowed it whole. As Hiccup watched Stormfly fly off with the basket, Toothless walked over and sat down.

"Well buddy," Hiccup said while scratching Toothless' neck, "the plan worked. She really looked good in that dress..."

**Surprise ending! It was Hiccup all along! I hope you enjoyed this! My next oneshot should be coming soon! Oh, and leave a review!**


	2. Balcony Scene (Give Shakespeare Credit)

**Hey everyone! If you've ever wondered what some people think about during English class, this story is for you. I'm going pretty much word for word on this from Romeo and Juliet, so I'm gonna give 99.9% of the credit to William Shakespeare! If he was alive, then I would of asked permission, but since he isn't, I'm saying right now that except for a few added parts, this is all Shakespeare. Now, enjoy oneshot number two, The Balcony Scene! This is written in the same format as the Bantam publishing company.**

_Some quick background information. The Hoffersons and the Haddocks hate each other, so basically the Hoffersons are the Capulets, and the Haddocks are the Montagues. Obviously, Hiccup and Astrid (Romeo and Juliet) are the exception to the hatred. Oh, and for some reason everyone is Catholic in this. (Shakespeare's idea, not mine) We start in the middle of Act 2, Scene 1. Astrid is on a balcony, and Hiccup is in the garden below._

**Astrid**

O Hiccup, Hiccup, wherefore art thou Hiccup? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Hofferson.

**Hiccup (aside)**

Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

**Astrid**

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Haddock. What's Haddock? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to man. Oh, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet; so Hiccup would, were he not Hiccup called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Hiccup, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself.

**Hiccup **

I take thee at thy word! Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I will never be Hiccup.

**Astrid**

What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?

**Hiccup **

By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word.

**Astrid**

My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Hiccup and a Haddock?

**Hiccup **

Neither, fair maiden, if either thee dislike. _Toothless._

**Astrid**

How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here.

**Hiccup **

With love's light wings did I o'erpearch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me. _Toothless!_

**Astrid**

If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

**Hiccup **

Alack, there lies no peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity. _TOOTHLESS!_

Toothless woke with a start. He opened his eyes to see Hiccup shaking him.

"Oh, you're awake," he said. "You looked like you were having a bad dream. Are you okay?" Toothless nodded. "Okay then," Hiccup yawned. With that, he go back into his bed.

_That was weird_, Toothless thought. _Why on earth would I dream of Hiccup and that girl? That's it. No more Arctic Char before bed ever again._

**Okay, well, that's about it. I was really bored, and it was getting late. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. I would definitely suggest reading Romeo and Juliet. Oh, and an Arctic Char is a type of fish found near Iceland. If you didn't like this, or didn't bother reading the whole thing, I promise the next one will be better!**


	3. A New Holiday

**Okay, so obviously my last one was pretty lame, but like I said, this one will be better. It's called, A New Holiday. I hope you enjoy it!**

"I'm so bored," Tuffnut complained.

"We know, doofus," Ruffnut said. "You've said that, like, twenty times."

The entire gang, dragons included, were just sitting around, with absolutely nothing to do. All their chores were done, it was too windy to fly anywhere, and they had trained so much that that wasn't any fun either. So, they resorted to sitting outside, watching over the sea.

"Any bright ideas?" Fishlegs asked. No one spoke, until Hiccup finally thought of something.

"Why don't we invent a new holiday?" he said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup stood up.

"A new holiday. We only have one holiday, and it isn't for another six months. We should think of a new holiday so no one will be bored. I mean, even the adults need some cheering up. So, are you guys with me?" Everyone thought for a moment, and then smiled and nodded in agreement. The dragons even seemed to understand what was going on.

"So the first thing we need to do is think of what the holiday will be about. Any ideas?" It was Astrid that spoke first.

"Why don't we have a holiday just for honoring dragons?" she said. Hiccup's eyes lit up.

"That's a great idea! Now, what to call it?" Once again, everyone was silent in thought.

"Why not just Dragon Day?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"We need something more, catchy. Any other ideas?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Well," Hiccup said, sighing, "Dragon Day it is." Then, he divided the group into too teams.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and your dragons will go spread the word, and start decorating. Make everything dragon themed. Fishlegs, Astrid, our dragons and I will think of some Dragon Day traditions. Got it?" Everyone said, "Yes!" at the same time, and then the two groups separated. Hiccup led his group to his house. They got inside (well, the dragons stayed outside), and began thinking.

"We could give gifts to our dragons," Fishlegs suggested. Hiccup began writing it down on a piece of paper. It began going back and forth from Astrid to Fishlegs after that.

"We don't have our dragons work that day!"

"We could have a huge feast!"

"And a bonfire!" **(I checked. Vikings had those.)**

"We need some new foods too," Hiccup added.

Astrid almost immediately said, "We could try my yaknog again!"

"NO!" Hiccup and Fishlegs shouted at the same time. Astrid frowned.

"I thought you liked it Hiccup," she said. Hiccup's face turned red.

"Well, um, you see, I just think it would be a good idea to save that for ONE holiday." Astrid smiled.

"You don't have to pretend," she said. "You could of just told me you didn't like it."

After two hours, the holiday was ready to go. Everyone was impressed that Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout could actually decorate a whole village without burning it down, let alone making it look good. _Tomorrow,_ Hiccup thought to himself. _Tomorrow will be the the beginning of the best holiday ever!_

Hiccup, without knowing it, slept in the next day. When we woke up, he opened the door to see everyone with their dragons, having a good time. It was like that the whole day. If dragons could smile any wider, they would have. At one point, Stoick came up to Hiccup and congratulated him for his good work.

Near sundown, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the feast, including the dragons. It was their day, after all. After a short speech from Stoick, everyone dug in. (Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup couldn't think of any new foods, but no one seemed to mind.) After Hiccup was done eating, he quickly snuck outside. It took Astrid awhile before she notice he was gone. But before she could get up, she noticed Hiccup at the door, motioning for Toothless to follow him. When no one was looking, Astrid went outside too.

As it turned out, Hiccup had made a new saddle that was more comfortable for Toothless to wear. Astrid was impressed.

"How long did it take to make that?" Astrid asked.

"Not that long, actually," Hiccup replied.

"Well, it was really nice of you to make it for him. Today was great Hiccup! It was absolutely amazing! You did a good job." No one could see it, but Hiccup was blushing.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you guys," he said. There was a long awkward silence between them. Then, someone pushed Hiccup from behind. Hiccup stumbled forward, but thankfully Astrid caught him. Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes, only to realize how close he was to her face.

Without warning, Astrid made her lips crash into Hiccup's. His eyes went wide, but then they slowly closed. After what seemed like forever, Hiccup broke the kiss.

"Who pushed me?" he asked, hoping to stop the awkwardness. He turned around to see Toothless, smiling at them.

"You are so dead!" both Hiccup and Astrid said. As they chased Toothless through the village, Hiccup thought to himself, _I was right. This is definitely the best holiday ever!_

**Sorry it was so short, but it was getting late. I really hope you enjoyed this, and keep watching for my next update! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Snowball Fight

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited that so many people are reading my stories! So far, it's had over THREE-HUNDRED VISITORS! You guys are awesome! Okay, so this next story is called The Snowball Fight. Hope you like it!**

It was snowing outside, which really wasn't saying much in Berk. For some reason, though, everyone thought it would be a good idea to play in the snow. And I mean _everyone_. The children were doing normal things, like making snowmen and snow angels. The adults were doing other activities, like seeing who could build the largest snow-sculpture, having contests to see which dragon could melt the most snow in the least amount of time, etc.

Hiccup and Astrid, however, decided to take a walk through the forest to the cove where Hiccup first met Toothless. On the way, Hiccup talked excitedly about his new invention ideas, while Astrid listened and made the occasional remark. Hiccup's ideas _were_ interesting, but when he went deep into explaining something, it bored Astrid to death. Thankfully, before they went down into the cove, Astrid had a great idea. She quickly snuck off when Hiccup wasn't paying attention.

"So then the gears would... Astrid?" Hiccup looked around but he didn't see the blonde warrior anywhere. He was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a snowball.

"What the...?" Hiccup spun around to see Astrid, just as she was throwing another snowball at him. It hit him in the face, and he fell over. He didn't get up.

"You okay Hiccup?" Astrid asked. No answer. "Hiccup?" She walked over to him, only to have snow thrown at her.

"Gotcha!" Hiccup laughed, quickly getting up. Astrid smirked.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she said, and then the snowball fight began.

It was slightly unfair, because Hiccup couldn't roll like Astrid could, but Hiccup had a bit more accuracy than she did. (Astrid still doesn't know how that is even possible.) The fight went on for about fifteen minutes, until disaster struck. Hiccup was standing near the edge of the cove, and Astrid threw a snowball. He moved to dodge it, but...

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as she watched her friend tumble into the cove. She quickly ran over to the edge and looked down. She was prepared for the worst, but instead found Hiccup hanging off the side.

"A little help?" Hiccup asked. Astrid grabbed his arms and yanked him up.

"Let's go back to the village," Astrid suggested. Hiccup agreed.

Once Hiccup and Astrid made it inside Hiccup's house, they realized that they were both soaking wet, so they warmed themselves by the fire. Before the sun began to set, Astrid said that she had to go home for dinner. Hiccup led her to the door, and they both stepped outside. They face each other.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier," Hiccup said.

"If **you** scared** me**?" Astrid asked. "**I** was the one that almost killed you!" Hiccup just laughed.

"Trust me," he said. "Worse things have happened on my flights with Toothless."

"Just... be more careful, okay?" Astrid said. Hiccup nodded. Then, both Hiccup and Astrid found themselves leaning closer to each other, and closer, and closer, until finally...

They were both completely covered by a pile of snow. Hiccup crawled out of the snow pile, and then helped Astrid out. They both looked up, and began to laugh. Toothless had pushed all the snow off the roof and onto them.

**So apparently, Toothless makes moments between Hiccup and Astrid, as well as ruins them. Sorry it was so short. I hope you guys are liking my stories so far! Leave a review!**


	5. Putting the Pieces Together

**Hey! From the reviews I'm getting, it seems like you people really like my stories, which surprises me. (Personally, I don't really think I'm a good writer.) Anyways, here's a new installment of my oneshots called Putting the Pieces Together. It goes back in forth from the present and flashbacks. Enjoy!**

Hiccup had just woken up from the most wonderful dream. He had just gotten back from something (it was a dream, so he really didn't know what from), and Astrid was there to greet him. She kissed him on the lips for a long time, unlike the usual peck on the cheek he usually got. Astrid broke the kiss, and then wrapped her arms around Hiccup. Hiccup did the same thing to Astrid.

While Hiccup was slowly waking up, the hug didn't seem to go away. Hiccup snapped his eyes open, and they were suddenly staring directly into Astrid's.

"AHH!" they both yelled, sitting straight up.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said. "Your... in my room... and my bed. W-what's going on?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked. Her face turned a shade of red Hiccup had never seen on her before.

"Okay, let's just calm down," Hiccup said. "I'm sure that there is a perfectly logical explina... What happened to my room?!" Everything was on the floor, somethings broken and others intact. Even the table had fallen over.

"While you're worrying about your stuff," Astrid said, "I'm worrying about the GIGANTIC HOLE IN YOU WALL!" Hiccup felt like a total idiot. Why didn't he see that earlier?

"Okay," Hiccup said calmly. "To get our memories back, let's start by examining the hole." They got off the bed (thankfully with all of their clothes on), and then looked outside though the hole. It seemed like a lot of the village was destroyed, except for the area around the Great Hall. The whole area was abandoned. Not even a bird was chirping.

"Either a huge dragon came through," Astrid stated, "or there was a huge storm." Hiccup thought for a moment.

"The tornado!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"_A storm is coming," Stoick said to Hiccup. "Look up at the sky. See how it's green?" Hiccup nodded. The color of the sky seemed strange, and startling at the same time. "Now," Stoick continued, "notice how there isn't any wind? This means that the worst kind of weather is heading our way, a tornado." Stoick turned and faced the rest of the village. They had all gathered, waiting for Stoick's commands_

"_Get the livestock and food supplies into the Great Hall!" Stoick boomed. "Tell your dragons to fly off! We don't have enough room in the Great Hall for them! Go now!" Hiccup was concerned for a moment._

"_Toothless can stay, right?" he asked._

"_Of course the beast can stay," Stoick replied. "He can't go anywhere without you."_

_It didn't take very long before everyone, including the livestock, was inside the Great Hall. Stoick was about to shut the doors, when..._

"I can't remember anything else," Hiccup said. "You?" Astrid shook her head.

"Maybe we should-" Astrid said before she was cut off by a strange noise. The two were silent for a moment. Then they heard it again. BAAAAAAAAAA!

"Is that a sheep?" Astrid asked. Hiccup quickly ran towards the stairs, with Astrid right on his heels.

When they got to the bottom, there was a sheep on the far side of the room, chewing on one of Hiccup's tunics.

"That's... random," Hiccup said. He walked over and ripped the tunic out of the sheep's mouth. Realizing that it was basically destroyed, he just gave it back to the sheep. Then, Astrid's eyes widened.

"No, it's not random!" she exclaimed. "Remember?" Hiccup looked at the sheep, and it came back to him.

_Stoick was about to shut the doors, when Hiccup noticed a sheep was still outside. It was far off, but Hiccup was determined to save the thing._

"_I'll be right back!" Hiccup told his dad, and then ran off._

"_Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. "Wait!" She then ran after him._

"_Hiccup! Astrid! Come back!" Stoick yelled. "I'm going to have to shut the doors on you!" Unfortunately, Hiccup decided not to listen. He grabbed the small sheep, but turned around to see that his father had already closed the doors. Hiccup looked at the ocean and saw why. A huge waterspout had formed and was heading for land. Soon, it would be upon him and begin picking up things other than water, and Hiccup didn't want to stay to see that. Thankfully, he was the only one left outside._

"_Hiccup!" Astrid yelled from behind him. Oh gods. He endangered Astrid too?_

"_What are you doing here?" Hiccup yelled over the noise of the waterspout._

"_You didn't think I would let you be the only hero today, did you?" That's when Hiccup realized how hard it was to laugh when a funnel of water wider than a house was coming at you._

"_We have to get inside!" he yelled._

"_Gee, really?" Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm, and pulled her towards the closest house, that just so happened to be his._

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how we got upstairs. Everyone knows you need to stay as low as possible," Astrid said. Hiccup thought for a moment.

"Let's go check upstairs," he said. Just as fast as they had run downstairs, they ran back up. Hiccup looked around, but didn't see anything he remembered. Astrid found something that _she _remembered, though. A large, brown blanket. She held it up.

_Hiccup and Astrid huddled in the corner, holding onto the sheep. The noise outside was getting louder, meaning that the waterspout had hit land. It was now an official tornado. Astrid shivered at the thought that the tornado might hit the Great Hall, or Hiccup's house, but Hiccup must have mistaken the shiver for one of being cold._

"_I can get you a blanket!" Hiccup said, springing up._

"_Hiccup, sit back down," Astrid demanded. "The last time you tried to play "hero," you got both of us trapped in your house!"_

"_It'll only take a second," he said, heading up the stairs. Of course, Astrid had to drop the sheep and follow him._

"Okay," Hiccup said. "That just leaves two more things. Why my room is a mess, and why we were both... um..."

"Not downstairs," Astrid finished for him. Hiccup glanced off to the side, only to notice something else.

"There's blood on this pillow," he said. He walked over to his bed, and realizing that that was the side Astrid was laying on.

"Let me see your head," Hiccup said. Astrid was confused, until Hiccup touched her temple and held held up his hand. The very tip of his finger was red.

"That's it!" Hiccup said. "I remember the whole thing now!"

_Hiccup grabbed the blanket, and turned around just as part of his wall was violently ripped off. Astrid reached the top, to witness her friend being pulled outside. She ran over to him, grabbing his arm and yanking him toward her. They were about to turn around and run, but something flew in though the hole and hit Astrid in the head. She collapsed into Hiccup's arms._

_Not sure of what to do, Hiccup laid her in his bed. He laid down too, hugging her tightly._

"_Everything's going to be okay," he whispered. Then, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and everything went black._

"That's it then," Astrid said. The puzzle was solved.

"Yep," Hiccup replied. "I'm glad we found out what happened. It was _way_different from my idea of the story."

"What did you think happened?" Astrid asked.

"Well, uh, you see... Hey look! The dragons are back! And my dad is opening the doors!" Without saying anything, Hiccup ran toward the door, leaving Astrid behind with a red face.

**Okay, so it wasn't the best ending. But now that you can see that I'm running out of ideas, I would like your help. I need some oneshot ideas, but I would like them to be very broad, so I have more room for my imagination. (Also, I only do HiccupXAstrid, and I am not turning Toothless human, and I'm certainly not gender swapping anyone.) If you have an idea, leave it in the reviews. That's all for now!**


	6. I'm Taller

**Hey again! This story was inspired by a picture I saw on DeviantArt. I don't know who drew it, but it was funny. So, I know present to you I'm Taller.**

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No! You're! Not!"

"Astrid, no matter how many times you say I'm not, it's a fact that I'm taller than you." Hiccup and Astrid had been arguing all morning. Earlier, Hiccup had noticed that he was looking down at Astrid when he talked to her. For some reason, she refused to believe him.

"If you won't believe me," Hiccup said, "then maybe you'll believe my dad!" Hiccup ran over to Stoick, who had just finished his breakfast.

"Dad," Hiccup said, "who's taller? Me or Astrid?"

"Well, I thought Astrid was just a bit taller than you, why?" Hiccup shook his head.

"Look at us back to back," Hiccup instructed. Astrid, hoping to prove him wrong, came and stood behind Hiccup. "So?" Hiccup asked.

"Well," Stoick said. "It looks like Hiccup has outgrown you Astrid."

"Only by, like, an inch," she muttered.

"So you admit I'm taller!" Hiccup said with a proud smile across his face.

"I never said that!"

"That's what you implied!"

"No, I didn't!" Stoick, unsure of how to respond, quickly snuck away and went to do his regular duties as chief.

"Why does it matter that I'm taller than you anyways?" Hiccup asked.

"Because being mature is supposed to be my thing! I'm supposed to look after you, NOT the other way around!" Hiccup was taken aback.

"What does being taller have to do with being more mature?" Hiccup asked calmly. Astrid looked away from him.

"I-I don't know! It's just that I'm older than you, so shouldn't I be taller?"

"Astrid, your only older then me by three months, and why do you feel like it's your responsibility to look after me?" Astrid still didn't look at him.

"Ever since you lost your leg, I've just felt like it was what I was what I am supposed to do," she said. Hiccup didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over and gave Astrid a hug.

"You don't have to do that for me," he whispered. "Thanks anyways." Astrid returned the hug.

There was a moment of silence, until Hiccup said, "But I'm still taller." That earned him a stomp on his good foot.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelled. He bent over to rub his foot.

"There," Astrid said, smiling. "Now you're shorter than me again." With that, she stormed off.

Hiccup suddenly heard a rumbling sound behind him. He turned to see Toothless, laughing at him.

"You stay out of this!" Hiccup said, obviously annoyed. Then he ran to Astrid. "Hey! Wait up!"

**I just had to write that down. It had been stuck in my head for two days. Leave a review, and don't forget those story ideas!**


	7. The Girl Who Could Do Anything, But Draw

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my oneshots! This next oneshot is inspired by a review from ThatFlyingEagle. He/she also helped me with the title. So, I now present to you, The Girl Who Could Do Anything, But Draw.**

Astrid was alone in the forge. She had come to see Hiccup, but he had to go help his dad with something. So, she was left alone for a few minutes until he came back. She became bored rather quickly, so she began to look around.

She didn't see anything of much interest. Sure, there were a TON of weapons, but none that she hadn't already seen. Finally, she _did_ find something: Hiccup's notebook.

Making sure no one was watching, Astrid picked the notebook up and began to flip through it. It had _some_ written words, mainly invention ideas, but the most common things in the book were drawings. There were many, most of them being of Toothless. She found some sketches of other dragons too, but as she kept looking through the pictures, she suddenly found one of herself.

Astrid almost dropped the book when she saw herself frozen on the page. Hiccup had made her seem flawless. There were no scars or cuts, her outfit looked clean, her hair was untangled and not hanging in front of her eye, etc. Basically, she looked beautiful; in a fierce, Vikingish sort of way. (Hiccup had given her an axe.) As Astrid continued flipped through the pages, she found more pictures of herself, until...

"Hey Astrid! I'm back," Hiccup said as he walked into the forge. He froze when he saw what Astrid was holding. Astrid quickly shut the book and slammed it on the table.

"Uh, hi," she said dumbly. Hiccup walked up and snatched the book off the table.

"H-how much did you see?" he asked.

"Pretty much, all of it," Astrid replied. "Including the ones you drew of, me." Hiccup sighed, and then sat down.

"I know what you're thinking," Hiccup said. "I'm horrible at drawing." Astrid was taken aback.

"No your not!" she said. "Your the best artist in the whole village!"

"I doubt it," Hiccup muttered. "I bet you could do better." Astrid almost burst out laughing.

"Me? Better at drawing than you?" Astrid asked. "Hiccup, I couldn't draw to save my life!"

"But your, you know, Astrid," Hiccup said. "You can do pretty much anything." Astrid, ready to prove Hiccup wrong, picked up a nearby pencil and took Hiccup's notebook. Finding a blank page, she took a few minutes to draw something, and showed it to Hiccup. He sighed.

"See," he said. "That is a beautiful butterfly." Astrid smiled.

"It's supposed to be a dragon," Astrid said. Hiccup sat straight up, and his eyes went wide.

"Oh," he said. Now he was embarrassed. Astrid sat down next to him.

"I could give you lessons," Hiccup suggested. "If you, uh, want to."

"That would be great!" Astrid exclaimed. "When should we have them?" Hiccup thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow, before lunch," he said.

"Great! See you then!"

Astrid arrived exactly when Hiccup said to. When she walked into the forge, Hiccup gave her something. It was her own notebook.

"You're going to need that," Hiccup said. Then, Hiccup took Astrid to his work room where he made all of his inventions. He had two desks ready, and a bunch of pencils.Astrid sat down at one of the desks.

"The first step in drawing is to trace over another drawing until you get the hang of the design," Hiccup explained. "So, what I'm going to have you do is trace over some of my pictures." He handed Astrid his notebook. "You also need to figure out what kind of things you would like to draw." Astrid flipped through to book, until she came upon a picture of herself.

"How about a self portrait," Astrid said, holding up the book. Hiccup blushed. "Kidding," Astrid said. "I'll go with dragons."

After about twenty minutes, Astrid was frustrated. Not only was she hungry, but she had already broken four pencils, and couldn't stay on the line.

"Let me help," Hiccup said. He put his hand on top of hers, and helped guide the pencil along the outline of the dragon. Hiccup, not actually realizing what he was doing, didn't notice that Astrid was blushing like crazy. But before Astrid knew it, her hand was perfectly outlining the dragon without Hiccup's help.

After tracing a few more dragons, this time it look a less amount of time for each one, Hiccup had Astrid draw a dragon without tracing. While she was working, Hiccup sat down and began to draw his own picture. At one point, Astrid stopped her work and looked at Hiccup.

"What are you drawing?" she asked. Hiccup didn't say anything, so Astrid had to pry the notebook out of his hands. When Astrid looked at the picture, she smiled. Hiccup had drawn her, well, drawing. She looked just as flawless as before, but this time Hiccup perfectly added her look of frustration. "It's lovely," Astrid said. Instead of protesting, Hiccup thanked her. Right after that, Astrid's stomach growled.

"I give up on drawing," Astrid said. "It'll just have to be your thing. Plus, I missed lunch, so I'm going to get something to eat." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Come on Astrid!" Hiccup said, also standing up. He picked up her notebook and looked at it. "You were almost done! This Gronckle is amazing!"

Astrid paused, and right before she left, said, "Hiccup, that was supposed to be a Deadly Nadder."

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks again, ThatFlyingEagle, for the ideas. Remember, ideas and reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time, see ya!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting lately! I haven't had the time, or any ideas. So, I need you guys to send me one of two things: a romantic poem (I have a oneshot idea for that), or any oneshot idea that you might have. I can only use one poem, but I'll probably use most of the ideas. I'll make sure to say whose idea it was too! There are a couple of rules though:**

**1. I only do HiccupXAstrid. I don't do any other pairing.**

**2. The highest rating I do is T. NOTHING RATED M!**

**That's about it. I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

**-pandaman67**


	9. Cupid Has Black Wings

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I just haven't been able to find the time, or the creativity. (Stupid writer's block.) Anyways, I decided to do a special Valentine's Day chapter, called Cupid Has Black Wings. I really hope you like it!**

Toothless was lying on the roof of the forge. Hiccup had been working in there a lot lately, so Toothless stayed with him to keep him company. It wasn't a very amusing task for Toothless, but he found in necessary. His ears perked up when he saw Astrid walking toward the forge.

"Hey Toothless!" she said with a smile. She then walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment, Hiccup opened the door.

"Good morning Astrid!" he said. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to know if you and Toothless would like to have a short flight with me and Stormfly," Astrid replied. Toothless' ears perked up again.

"Sorry Astrid, but Gobber has been making me do a lot of work lately. I really don't have the time. Maybe later?" Toothless' ears drooped.

"Oh, um, okay," Astrid sighed. "Bye, I guess."

"Bye Astrid," Hiccup said. Then, he slowly shut the door. Astrid sighed again and began to walk away sadly. Toothless watched as she left.

Toothless couldn't believe that Hiccup had turned down Astrid again. It had been the fifth time that week. Toothless knew that Hiccup and Astrid were attracted to each other, but now Toothless was beginning to doubt that. He was certain he had to get Hiccup and Astrid together again, and soon.

_How am I going to do that?_ Toothless thought. He looked around to see if something would give him an idea. After a few minutes, he saw a red and white checkerboard blanket hanging on a clothesline. _A picnic would be perfect!_ Without a moments hesitation, he leaped off the roof and snatched the blanket off the clothesline. He ran into the woods, and found a nice open area. He set the blanket down.

_What else do I need?_ Toothless thought, trying to remember the picnics that Hiccup had taken him on. Then he remembered. _Food!_

Toothless hurried back to the village. He found a basket, and found food like bread and fruits to put in it. While walking back to the forest, he saw Stormfly waiting outside of Astrid's house. He walked over to her and set the basket down.

"_Stormfly, I need you to do me a favor," _he said. **(A/N: I'm just going to use the word said. Not really sure what else to use. Growled? Roared?)** Stormfly looked over at him.

"_What is it?" _she asked.

"_At midday, could you take Astrid to the large clearing in the woods?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm trying to get Hiccup and Astrid together. They have not been with each other in a long time."_ Stormfly smiled at this. (Well, it was kind of like a smile.)

"_I would be happy to!"_ she said.

"_Thank you!" _With that, Toothless picked up the basket and took it to the clearing.

With midday arriving quickly, and Toothless not being able to come up with anything else, he decided it was time to fetch Hiccup. On his way, he saw a garden full of roses and plucked a small bouquet of them with his mouth. He finally made in the the forge, and he knocked on the door with his tail. After a minute, Hiccup opened it.

"Hey buddy!" he said. "Uh, what are the roses for?" Hiccup reached for them, and Toothless dropped them into his hand. Toothless then turned around, and motioned for Hiccup to follow him. "Toothless, what are you up to?" Hiccup asked. Toothless didn't reply, but instead began to walk towards the woods. Reluctantly, Hiccup followed.

After a few minutes, they began to near the clearing. When they arrived, Toothless was relived to see that Stormfly had kept her promise. Astrid was standing alone, next the the blanket. She spotted Hiccup and Toothless, and walked over to them.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" she said. "Did you set this up?" Hiccup was confused.

"Set what up?" he asked. Astrid stepped to the side, revealing the picnic. Hiccup smirked, turning to Toothless. "Is this what you've been doing all day?" he asked. If Toothless could blush, he would have. He didn't realize that Hiccup had noticed his absence.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said. He scratched Toothless' neck, and then handed the roses to Astrid. Then both Hiccup and Astrid sat down and began enjoying the picnic.

After about three hours, Hiccup said something he had been dieing to say. "Astrid," he said, "I have to tell you something. Gobber... Gobber didn't give me a bunch a jobs to do." Astrid was confused. "I've been locking myself in there so I could make you this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal armband. Astrid's name was imbedded in it, along with multiple Deadly Nadder scales. Astrid held her arm out, and Hiccup slid on the armband. It fit perfectly.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, "I love it!" She wrapped her arms around him, and then put her face close to his. "I love it almost as much as I love you." She immediately kissed Hiccup on the lips.

Toothless smirked. He turned around and headed somewhere to leave the two alone. "Toothless, wait!" Hiccup said. Toothless turned around. "Uh, Toothless... None of this stuff is ours. Where did you get these?" As if on cue, multiple yells echoed across the Berk.

"MY BLANKET!"

"MY BASKET!"

"MY FOOD!"  
"MY ROSES!"

Hiccup face-palmed.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar issues. I was too tired to check. Make sure you leave a review! I would love to know your favorite oneshot so far, or possibly a oneshot idea. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	10. Astrid's Amnesia

**Hello! I'm so excited to have ideas running through my head again! Okay, so this next installment is called Astrid's Amnesia. I REALLY hope you guys like it! If you've read this far, it means you are truly a loyal fan! (It also means you're AWESOME!)**

Hiccup couldn't believe it. One moment, he and his friends were walking together in the cove. Then, out of nowhere, a rock fell and hit Astrid on the head. Now, Hiccup was on the ground, holding Astrid in his arms. The bleeding had stopped, but she was unconscious.

"I'll go get help!" Fishlegs said. He turned towards the cove's exit.

"Wait!" Hiccup said. "She's waking up!" Sure enough, Astrid's eyes fluttered open.

"Good to see you're awake," Hiccup said. "How's your head?" Astrid gave him a confused look.

"It's fine, but... um... who are you?" At first Hiccup thought she was joking, but the look on her face made Hiccup realize she was serious. "Who are any of you?"

"You really don't remember us?" Tuffnut asked. Astrid shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, but no," Astrid said. Snotlout got an evil smirk on his face.

"You don't even remember me?" he said. "I'm Snotlout, remember? I'm your boyfriend." That earned him a hard punch in the stomach from Ruffnut.

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "I think I remember you though," she said. "You're my... brother?" Hiccup shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just feel like you were important to me."

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Hiccup asked. Astrid thought for a moment, but then she shook her head. "My name is Astrid, but that's all I can remember. I'm sorry." Everyone was shocked.

"This is really serious," Hiccup stated. "We need to get her back to the village. Maybe something there will jog her memory."

Unfortunately, things didn't work out like that. They talked to every viking in Berk, even Astrid's parents, but she still couldn't remember anything. To make matters worse, Astrid's head wound reopened. So, Astrid ended up lying on her bed with a wet rag on her forehead. To prevent any possible stress, only Hiccup was allowed to stay with her for the time being.

"Need anything?" Hiccup asked.

"A glass of water would be nice," Astrid replied. Hiccup quickly got her some water, and she drank it slowly. "Thanks, um... It's Hiccup, right?" Hiccup nodded, relieved that Astrid still had her short-term memory. Then he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Tell me," Astrid said, "is Snotlout really my boyfriend?" Hiccup chuckled and shook his head.

"He wishes he was," Hiccup said, "but you've turned him down so many times I think he's beginning to give up." Astrid smiled.

"That's good to know," she said. "He seemed a little odd."

"That's an understatement." This time, they both laughed.

"So, you're definitely not my brother," Astrid remarked. Hiccup shook his head. "Boyfriend then?" Hiccup hesitated. He didn't really know how to answer that one. Sure, they had gone on a couple of dates, and kissed a couple of times, but they never really mentioned the words boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well..." Hiccup began. Thankfully, the door swung open before Hiccup could answer, revealing his friends. They entered slowly and calmly.

"How is she?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup sighed.

"She still doesn't remember anything," he replied. "Does anyone have any more ideas?" They had already tried things like showing her Stormfly and going for a ride on Toothless. Both of those just scared her. "Please," Hiccup said. "I'll try anything." Everyone thought for a moment. Then, Fishlegs remembered something.

"I was reading a book and-" he started. He was cut off by Ruffnut and Tuffnut moaning simultaneously. He tried again. "I was reading a book where the main character's wife had amnesia, so he kissed her. She snapped out of it immediately."

"Oh please," Snotlout retorted. "Like that will work. Fishlegs, that's the dumbest idea I've ever h..." He stopped when he saw Hiccup kissing Astrid on the lips. It was pretty awkward for everyone besides Hiccup and Astrid, but it didn't last very long. Hiccup soon broke away, and looked into Astrid's eyes.

"Did that jog your memory?" Hiccup asked. The room was silent for a moment. Astrid's eyes suddenly lit up, and she smiled.

"Did you defeat the Red Death, causing you to lose your leg and bring peace between Berk and the dragons?" Everyone cheered. Hiccup helped Astrid out of bed, and everyone headed to find Astrid's parents to tell them the news.

Suddenly, about halfway there, Astrid slipped a rock, causing her to fall backwards and hit her head.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, helping her up. Astrid rubbed her head.

"I'm fine, but... do I know you?" she questioned.

"Not again!" everyone moaned. Astrid smirked.

"Gotcha!"

**Thanks once again for reading my stories! I really hope you keep enjoying them. Please review, and make sure you check out the poll on my profile page. See you later!**


	11. Author's Note 2

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I have an idea for a story, but I really need a song! I would LOVE your suggestion's, so in a review leave a song title with the artist, and I'll pick whichever one will fit best my story. Just follow the rules below:**

**1. It has to be appropriate for all ages.**

**2. It has to be a love song.**

**3. It has to be sung by a girl. (If it's not obvious, Astrid will be singing it.)**

**I may make an exception to rule three if the song is really good. If that happens, Hiccup will be singing it. Please send in songs!**


	12. Just a Kiss Goodnight

**Hey guys! (And girls!) I know I just started asking for songs two days ago, but Demon-Killer67 had the perfect song! Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. If your song didn't get picked, don't worry. I might do this again. I hope you guys like the story, even if you don't like the song. Especially the guest using the name Make More that said to either make more stories or suffer their wrath... Oh yeah, and I don't own HTTYD or Just a Kiss. They are owned by Dreamworks and Lady Antebellum.**

_**Also, when it gets to the song part, * means Astrid is singing, ** means Hiccup is singing, and *** means both of them are singing. Sorry if it's confusing!**_

Hiccup was not very happy. The village had decided to put on a talent show. At first, Hiccup thought it was a great idea. It would be the perfect opportunity to show everyone new tricks he could do on Toothless. But later on, he learned that it was for vikings only, so dragons couldn't participate. Hiccup wanted to back out, but because he was the Chief's son, _everyone_ expected him to participate, especially his Dad.

Not sure what "talent" he had, he decided to take a walk to clear his mind. (Normally, he would clear his mind while riding Toothless, but for some reason Hiccup couldn't find him anywhere.) After a few minutes of no ideas, he ran into Astrid. Literally.

They both fell over. "Astrid! I'm so sorry!" He hopped up, and then grabbed Astrid's hand and helped her up too.

"It's okay," she said. "I was actually coming to find you. Have you figured out what you're doing for the talent show?" Hiccup shook his head. "I don't have anything either." Hiccup gave her a look of surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You have plenty of talent! You can do flips, you are awesome with every weapon-"

"And everyone has seen that stuff before," Astrid finished for him. "I want to do something different." Hiccup thought for a moment.

"You could sing," he suggested.

"What?!"

"You could sing," Hiccup repeated. "I've heard you before. You have a beautiful voice." Astrid's face turned red.

"Hiccup, I can't sing. Not in front of people. Besides, when did you hear me sing?" It was Hiccup's turn to have his face turn red.

"I was passing by your house, and I heard you. I may or may not have stayed by the door and listened." Astrid punched him in the arm with her free hand. (They didn't realize it, but they never let go of each other after Hiccup helped her up.) "What song were you singing? I've never heard it before." Astrid sighed.

"It was just a little something I wrote."

"You should sing it at the talent show!"

"Well it was meant to be a duet, so-"

"I'll sing it with you!" Hiccup didn't think he sang very well, but he would do anything to make Astrid feel better. Besides that, he wanted the rest of the village to hear her voice.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked. "I mean, it's a love song, so..." She trailed off. Hiccup looked into her eyes.

"I'm positive." Astrid smiled weakly. Then, the two began to walk toward Astrid's house to rehearse.

_Later_

"Thank you, Ruffnut and Tuffnut for your daredevil catapult performance," Gobber said. He was standing on a large, outdoor stage, complete with curtains and a small band. "Someone may want to go find where they flew off to. Next up, we have Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock singing a new song written by Astrid!" Clapping and cheers erupted from the crowd. Hiccup and Astrid got onto the stage and faced the audience. The music began, but Astrid didn't start singing. Hiccup signaled for the music to stop, and grabbed both of Astrid's hands. "Just sing it to me," he said. Astrid blushed, and Hiccup signaled the music to begin again. Astrid looked into Hiccup's eyes, and began.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Hiccup smiled, and then began his part.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

Astrid smiled too, and then they both sang together.

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Astrid was astonished by Hiccup's voice. She never knew he could sing that well. Still not ready to face the crowd, she stared into Hiccup's eyes again.

_*I know that if we give this a little time_

_***It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_*It's never felt so real _

_**No it's never felt ***so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_**I know it's time to leave, ***but you'll be in my dreams_

_**Tonight_

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist.

_*Tonight_

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck. To her, it was like they were the only two people there.

_***Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_**So baby I'm alright, ***oh, **let's do this right_

_***With just a kiss goodnight_

Astrid smiled. She had done it.

_*With a kiss goodnight_

_**Kiss goodnight_

Hiccup and Astrid slowly began to move their faces closer to each other's, but they stopped when a huge round of applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. They both turned, letting go of each other. Their faces were both bright red. Gobber got back on the stage.

"Thank you, Hiccup and Astrid for your beautiful performance. Next up..."

_Later_

"That was amazing!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I know! You were awesome!" Hiccup said with the same amount of enthusiasm. The two walked to Astrid's house. Everyone else was still at the talent show, but they decided to head home early. They were exhausted from practicing all day, and it was fairly late.

They finally made it to Astrid's front door. They faced each other.

"Thanks for doing that with me," Astrid said.

"It was nothing," Hiccup said while rubbing his neck.

"Well, goodnight," Astrid said, about to turn. Before she moved, the clouds above them opened up, revealing the moon. The light shined down on them in a single beam. They both looked up at it.

Suddenly remembering the song lyrics, Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and smashed her lips into his. Astrid's face grew more red then before when Hiccup kissed back. They stayed like that for a minute before reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight," Astrid repeated. Then she slowly walked into her house.

The second she closed the door, Hiccup fist-pumped. Then, he started heading home. When he got there, he was surprised to see Toothless already in bed.

"Hey buddy," Hiccup said. "How was your day?" Toothless didn't answer. He was already asleep. After all, getting rid of clouds is a hard job...

**I _really__ hoped you guys liked it. If you were confused by the asterisks, then read the key above. __Please review!_**


	13. Fatal Attractions

**Hey everyone! I'm on vacation, and earlier I got this AWESOME idea for a story. I'm calling it Fatal Attractions. I hope you enjoy it!**

Astrid couldn't help but notice that Hiccup seemed distracted. It all started when Hiccup and Toothless went on a flight to a new island they had discovered. When they got back, Hiccup seemed... almost giddy. Astrid got really annoyed, especially when Hiccup wouldn't pay attention to her. Finally, she had to ask Hiccup why he was acting so weird.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked one morning. He didn't say anything. He just seemed to stare off into space. "Hiccup?" He still didn't respond. "HICCUP!" At that point, she punched him in the arm. That snapped him out of it.

"Oh, hey Astrid!" he said. Astrid crossed her arms.

"Hiccup, I've been standing here for ten minutes," she said. "What is up with you? What happened on that trip?" Hiccup avoided eye contact.

"W-well..." he began before trailing off.

"Well what?"

"I met this... girl." His face turned red.

"Oh, I see," Astrid said. She looked down. "What is she like?"

"She has brown hair, and these blue eyes that sparkle like the ocean. And she has this absolutely amazing voice," Hiccup explained.

"She seems... nice," Astrid lied. Beautiful? Amazing voice? Those didn't sound like the qualities of a viking. "Can I meet her?" That made Hiccup's eyes light up.

"That would be a great idea!" Hiccup exclaimed. "We should leave immediately! I'll get Toothless!" Hiccup suddenly ran off.

"Well that was weird," Astrid thought aloud. Something about this didn't seem right, and she was determined to find out what it was.

After a long flight, Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless made it to the island. Hiccup quickly got off of Toothless and ran ahead, leaving his friends behind. Astrid told Toothless to stay there, and she quickly followed Hiccup into a dark, eerie forest. She finally caught up with him, but Hiccup payed no attention to her.

After a short walk, they finally came upon a lake. In the middle of the lake, a girl with a green dress sat on a rock. She saw Hiccup and smiled.

"_Hello Hiccup_," she sang. "_I've been waiting for you_." Astrid looked over at Hiccup, but was startled to see that he was almost hypnotized by her words. He walked toward the edge of the lake without a word.

"I don't like this Hiccup," Astrid said. Hiccup completely ignored her.

"_Don't listen to her Hiccup_," the girl sang. "_It's only me_."

"Hiccup, I'm serious. Something isn't right here," Astrid said.

"_Oh, be quiet foolish girl_. _Don't you see Hiccup doesn't care about you anymore_?_ I'm all he needs_."

"Hiccup come on. This girl is creeping me out. Let's go." Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"_Come on Hiccup_," the girl sang. "_Who are you going to listen to_? _Me_? _Or her_?" Astrid waited for Hiccup's response. She hoped it would come soon. She was becoming scared.

"I choose you, Molpe," Hiccup said. Astrid gasped. Everything made sense now.

"Hiccup, we have to leave!" Astrid yelled. She looked around. Bones were scattered everywhere. Human bones.

"Hiccup, now!" Astrid pulled his arm, but he still wouldn't move. The girl suddenly got off of the rock and began to walk toward them, on the water.

"Hiccup, come on! Molpe is a siren!" He still wouldn't move.

"_It's useless Astrid_," the siren sang. "_Hiccup is mine."_

"Hiccup, it's me, Astrid! Remember me? Remember you friends? Your family? Berk? Remember Toothless?" _Toothless, _Astrid thought. "TOOTHLESS!" she screamed.

"_It won't work_," Molpe sang. "_Nothing you say will make him remember_." The creature turned to Hiccup. "_Come to me_," she whispered. Hiccup began to walk into the water.

"TOOTHLESS!" Astrid screamed again. She looked back over to Hiccup. He was getting closer to Molpe. They were almost a foot apart. Molpe suddenly began to glow a demonic shade of red. Her eyes seemed to burn with an intense flame, but she kept smiling and urging Hiccup forward. She held out her hand, and Hiccup did too.

Astrid looked on with tears in her eyes, when Molpe suddenly exploded with a bright blue flame. Both she and Hiccup flew far apart. Astrid looked behind her to see Toothless, just as he fired another shot at the monster.

Astrid ran into the water to help Hiccup. "W-what's going on?" he asked.

"Molpe is a siren!" Astrid exclaimed. "She's trying to kill you! Whatever she says, don't listen to her!" Suddenly, Molpe appeared in front of them. She had positioned herself in a place where Toothless could not fire without hitting both Hiccup and Astrid. She held her hand out.

"_Come to me_," she sang. Hiccup looked up at her, and all emotion left his face.

"Molpe," he said. His hand began to raise from the water.

"Hiccup, no!" Astrid cried. Suddenly, Hiccup's other arm exploded out of the water. In his hand was a bronze dagger he found on the sandy bottom of the lake. In one swift move, he rose from the water and stabbed Molpe in the chest.

"There's one thing you should know about me," Hiccup said. "There's only one girl for me, and you are definitely not her." With that, he pulled the knife out of the siren's chest.

"_No_!" she screamed. Her voice sounded more like an old hag then a beautiful, young maiden. "_NO_!" Then, Molpe vaporized in front of the trio. Nothing was left of her, leaving all three of them alone in the silence.

On the flight back, Astrid tried to explain everything that had happened. (Hiccup was hypnotized, so some things were still foggy to him after his first trip to the island until the explosion.) At one point, Astrid finally asked a question that had been bugging her.

"I'm the girl you mentioned to Molpe, right?" Hiccup looked back at her with a smile.

"Of course you are. Besides, you are MUCH more pretty then any siren." That earned him both a punch on the arm, and a kiss on the cheek from Astrid.

"I'm just glad I never have to see her again," Hiccup said. Astrid nodded in agreement, and they flew on.

But below them, standing on jagged rocks, where five girls. The one in the middle watched as Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless flew off.

"_You may have killed our sister, boy_," she sang, "_but you didn't kill us all. There are many more of us. Someday, we will find you and this girl. When we do, we will have our revenge. And we'll start with making you suffer_."

**Whether you found it romantic, adventurous, or just plain creepy, leave a review! Until next time, see you later! Also, I apologize for any grammar errors. It was really late when I typed this.**


End file.
